I'm Looking Down on You From Heaven
by CJB95
Summary: Sequel to How Could This Happen to Me. Title is a reference to a Boyz II Men and Mariah Carey song called One Sweet Day. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Small note, this may not be as good as the last one because when I was writing that I had a specific outline, this I was trying to freehand and write myself. Any tips will be greatly appreciated as well as ways to make it better.**

**NCIS and all characters belong to Donald Bellisario and Belisarius Productions**

* * *

><p>Small touches by those who loved him.<p>

From the boss who always asked a little too much, a ornately crafted, black polished wood casket, _"You deserve the best." _

From the friend who always gave him nicknames as a sign of affection, a copy of _'A List of 101 Nicknames' _, _"I had to get them from somewhere, well except the geeky ones Probie."_

From the ex-assassin turned NCIS agent and friend, a picture of the two after they had been shoved into a fountain, clipped from a newspaper, _"It was a time that always brought a smile to my face as I thought of it."_

From the grieving lover, a black bouquet of rose accented with a single red rose in the middle, _ "You always were one of a kind."_

As the minister finished the prayers and the crowd dispersed, Gibbs and Tony stepped up to the side of the gift laden casket with shovels in their hands. It wasn't stated in his will who he wanted to bury him, but they took it upon themselves to put their dear friend to piece.

Abby meanwhile was crying beneath her parasol as Ziva comforted her. The loss had hit her hardest of them all and she couldn't bear the fact of being without him. Unbeknownst to the grieving, from three rows back from the front, they were being watched.

* * *

><p>"Hard isn't it?" Kate Todd asked as she stood next to a solemn Tim McGee, flanked by Ex Director Shepheard and former mentor Mike Franks. All four taken from life, all four reunited in death.<p>

"If you need, you can say a last few words to Abby, Probie, you may be dead, but she will hear them on the wind." Franks murmured as he watched the dirt be thrown into the six foot deep hole.

McGee looked at Kate and Jenny who nodded his permission. Silently he walked up to Abby and she stiffened slightly, _"She can't know I'm here. Can she?" _Tim thought as she watched her look around.

"Abby, I wish I could say goodbye to you properly but I can't from where I'm at now. Go to my apartment and get Jethro, but while you are there I want you to pick up the Manuscript to Rock Hollow. There is a special note in there addressed for your eyes only. I love you Abby, and I will be watching over you from Heaven." Tim whispered into her ear as he felt the time to ascend come.

He kissed Abby softly on the cheek and returned to his position by the previous deceased. Jenny led the group to a set of shimmering stairs that led to the heavens...and then they were gone from the world they loved so dearly.

* * *

><p>As the last of the dirt was being moved, Abby got the strangest feeling. She felt Tim. She knew it wasn't possible and no matter how much she tried to shake the feeling, it only intensified as she heard his voice on a light breeze, <em>"I love you Abby, and I will be watching over you from Heaven."<em>

She was about to spin around to the source of the voice when she felt a pair of familiar lips pressed to her cheek, then vanish. She looked around shocked but didn't see or feel anything or anyone.

"Are you okay Abby?" Ziva asked concerned. One second she was crying uncontrollably and now she is dry eyed and looking around hopefully and surprised.

Abby realized what it must have looked like and sheepishly grinned. Despite the somber surroundings and the man she loved being six feet below, she was happier and raring to go to Tim's apartment. "I thought I heard Tim but I guess I was wrong." She murmured as she put on a sad facade, even though inside she was bouncing with anticipation.

As Tony and Gibbs both uncharacteristically saluted the grave, Abby stepped up with Ziva and placed a single black rose on the headstone, and left with the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this may not be as good as last time but any tips would be greatly appreciated. Please Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this small series so please review and tell me what I did right and wrong. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and all characters are copywritten to Donald Bellisario and Balisarius Productions and CBS**

* * *

><p>Abby pushed open the door into Tim's abandoned apartment. Although it had been less than 2 weeks since the accident, to her it felt like a lifetime. She walked solemnly past the kitchen area and into the closest thing to a workroom and living room Tim had.<p>

"Jethro, here boy." Abby called out and was delighted to be met with numerous tapping sounds as Jethro's paws made contact with the hard floor. Even though Tim had been dead, they couldn't get Jethro to leave the apartment without Abby and she was locked away mourning over the team's loss.

She set her parasol on the workbench and kneeled to the noticeably saddened dog. While he may be just an animal, he had understood things such as when Tony and Gibbs came to collect him and mentioned the words "Accident" "Tim" and "Dead". He perked up when he saw the woman who rescued him and he happily licked her face and in response received a warm hug around the neck.

**NCIS**

"Jethro I need you to find me Tim's typewriter and manuscripts. Can you do that for me boy?" Abby asked in a forced upbeat tone. The dog barked once in reply and headed off towards the bedroom Tim formerly occupied. When they entered Abby saw the cherished typewriter, a old polished pipe, and the document she had come to retrieve.

She still didn't know if she had imagined or actually heard Tim talking to her but when she saw the manuscript she nearly broke down crying again. Tim had spoke to her. There was a message to her in his work.

Jethro barked at the table and then jumped on Tim's bed which showed obvious signs of having been used by him. Multiple imprints showed where the dog would lay his head at night when alone.

"Good boy Jethro. Good boy." She said as she sat in Tim's writing chair and picked up the well taken care of pipe and looked at it. She was apprehensive to see what Tim had wrote to her and wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Since it was a sequel to _Deep Six_, she had fears it contained an acidic note about how McGee and McGregor and Abby and Amy were perfect for their respective counterpart but because of what she said would never be together.

But the other half of her wanted to read it and hoped it contained a declaration of his love, written out and forever in ink. Never to be destroyed or erased from the public knowledge. That last thought made up her mind and she replaced the manuscript with Tim's writing pipe and started reading. An hour later she was rereading what she'd already read multiple times.

**NCIS**

In the lower margin of the page usually reserved for dedications, _"This book is dedicated to the inspiration for Amy Sutton for being there when life was hardest, when Tommy and Lisa would not let up on the harassing and for being the ink to my pen. I'll love her till death cast me away from this world and then in the afterlife. ~Thom E. Gemcity 2010"_

Abby finally was broken from her repetitive trance by Jethro putting his head on her lap and whining. She looked at him with watery eyes and stood up. When she had left the apartment for the final time only 5 things were missing, the typewriter, the pipe, the manuscript, a lovable German Shepherd, and a receipt that helped Tim settle an "urge".

* * *

><p><strong>Note: The receipt is a mention to Tim's first appearance where Tim related to Tony that he took care of the "urge" to get a tattoo by getting a "Mom" tattoo on his butt. I made Abby take it as a momento of something he had done for her.<strong>


End file.
